


Snow-Caused Sickness

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [52]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month, Sick Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sick Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sickfic, Their boyfriends take care of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Logan knew it was a bad idea to have a day out playing in the snow so close to finals. Of course, his main worry at the time was about not using the time to review. He hadn’t expected that some of them would get sick and at such a bad time too…“Do you want me to get you anything?” Logan asks, fretting over Virgil, who is laying in bed covered in blankets.“Nah, I’m good right now, L. You don’t need to worry about me,” Virgil says, giving a tired smile to his worried boyfriend
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Snow-Caused Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically a sequel to the first prompt I did for Holiday Month - but it can be read alone ^^ 
> 
> Prompt 6 - Sick (and taken care of by another/the others)  
> Originally posted on my Tumblr on December 14, 2018.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Logan knew it was a bad idea to have a day out playing in the snow so close to finals. Of course, his main worry at the time was about not using the time to review. He hadn’t expected that some of them would get sick and at such a bad time too…

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Logan asks, fretting over Virgil, who is laying in bed covered in blankets.

“Nah, I’m good right now, L. You don’t need to worry about me,” Virgil says, giving a tired smile to his worried boyfriend.

When he went to bed with a headache last night, neither of them expected it to grow worse overnight. But that was the case as Virgil woke up with a fever and a sore throat.

Logan looks distressed anyways despite the relaxed tone Virgil’s using, taking one of Virgil’s hands and squeezing it softly. “Of course, I do. You’re my boyfriend. If I don’t worry about you, that wouldn’t be right.”

Virgil laughs weakly before turning and coughing into his elbow. “You know what I meant, silly nerd.” Virgil teases, “But seriously, I’ll be okay. Go take your final, I think I’ll sleep while you’re gone.”

Logan takes a deep breath and nods, leaning down and brushing his lips over Virgil’s forehead. “Alright, but if you need anything, Patton’s going to be here taking care of Roman and he’ll get you whatever you need.”

“I know, I know. Now go, you don’t want to be late.” Virgil says, “Go ace that test for me, babe.” Virgil snickers lightly when Logan’s face goes dark red and he splutters at the pet name. It’s cute how easily flustered Logan still gets about these things.

“I will. And I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.” Logan promises, kissing Virgil’s forehead one more time and standing up, taking a few steps back. He grabs his backpack and leaves the room before the sight of Virgil cocooned in blankets makes him want to stay and take care of him.

Logan leaves the door open just slightly and heads down into the living room. “Patton, I’m leaving. Keep an ear out for him, alright?” Logan asks and Patton gives a sympathetic smile, knowing how hard it must be to leave his boyfriend here just to take a test.

“I will, kiddo, don’t worry! Good luck!” Patton says, grinning encouragingly at Logan, who nods and thanks him before leaving the apartment.

Patton sighs softly and looks down at Roman’s sleeping face, his heart clenching at seeing the mildly distressed expression on his face. Patton softly cards his fingers through Roman’s hair, smiling as it causes the theater major to relax, his expression smoothing out.

Nothing happens for a little while, both Virgil and Roman staying asleep as comfortably as they’re able. Patton nearly starts to fall asleep, comfortable as he is cuddling Roman under a warm blanket, but the sound of coughing from the other room jolts him back to full-consciousness.

Patton listens carefully to see if it’s just a temporary coughing fit but the coughs go on long enough to make Patton wince, feeling sorry for how bad Virgil’s throat must be aching. “Maybe I should go get him some water…” Patton whispers softly, going to move and sighing when Roman just clings to him.

“Come on, my prince. I need to go check on Virgil.” Patton says softly, knowing he’s not going to get a response back. “He needs some water.”

Roman whines softly, his eyes fluttering open. “Don’t go. You’re warm.” Roman says, pleading and giving Patton puppy dog eyes that cause his resolve to waver. But Virgil starts coughing once again and Patton shakes his head.

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart. Would you like some water as well?” Patton asks, carefully worming his way out of Roman’s arms, despite Roman’s obvious protests.

“Yes, please,” Roman says and Patton nods, leaning down and kissing Roman’s forehead softly.

“Alright, darling. Stay here and I’ll be right back.” Patton says, heading into the kitchen and filling two glasses with water.

He heads into Virgil’s room and sets the glasses on the nightstand, leaning over and rubbing Virgil’s back until he’s done coughing. “There you are, kiddo. Here, drink this.” Patton says, taking one of the glasses and helping Virgil drink some of the water, setting the glass back where Virgil can reach it but not knock it over.

“T-thanks, Pat…” Virgil says, clearly exhausted and Patton’s heart clenches at the sight of his kiddo in such distress.

“Of course, kiddo. If you need anything else, just call for me, okay?” Virgil nods and Patton smiles softly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “Now try to get some rest.”

Patton takes the other glass and heads back into the living room, letting Roman drink some before setting it on the coffee table. Roman makes grabby hands and Patton laughs softly, going back to cuddling his boyfriend.

The rest of the time passes fairly quickly until Patton hears the door opening, glancing over at the door and smiling at Logan. “Welcome back! How did it go?”

“It was easy.” Logan says simply, a faintly worried look in his eyes, “How was Virgil? Did anything happen?”

“He had a coughing fit a while ago but I got him some water and that seemed to help. Has he had any medicine recently?” Patton asks and Logan gives a ‘sort of’ motion.

“He did but that was an hour or two before I left. It’s probably time to give him some more, huh?” Patton nods, knowing that when Roman wakes up again he’s going to have to go through the struggle of medicine as well.

“Alright, I’ll go do that. Do you need anything before that, Patton?” Logan asks, realizing just how tired Patton already is.

“Nah, I’m good, kiddo! Go take care of your boy.” Patton giggles when Logan blushes and rushes out of the room.

Patton then snuggles further into Roman and relaxes, hoping Roman gets better soon.

Logan enters the bedroom quietly and goes to fetch the cold medicine, walking over and gently tapping Virgil on the shoulder. Virgil opens his eyes and looks at the bottle, “Medicine time, huh?”

“Mhm.” Logan hums and pours a dose of the medicine for Virgil, who takes it with no complaints, laying back on the bed.

“Cuddle me?” Virgil asks and Logan smiles, taking off his shoes and crawling into the bed beside his boyfriend.

“I’d want nothing more,” Logan says and Virgil smiles, snuggling close and falling asleep in Logan’s arms.

Bonus:

When the time comes for Roman to take his cold medicine, it goes the complete opposite of how Virgil’s went. The second his eyes fall on the bottle, he whines and silently starts begging Patton not to make him take it.

“Come on, sweetie. You have to. It’ll make you feel better.” Patton says softly and Roman shakes his head, pouting at the thought of taking the gross-tasting medicine.

“Please, for me?” Patton asks, blinking at Roman, “I just want you to feel better. I could make you some of your favorite soup afterward if you take it for me.” Patton says, growing hopeful when he sees Roman’s eyes light up at the promise.

Patton pours a dose of the medicine and holds it out for Roman to take. Roman grumbles some but does take the medicine, causing Patton to beam at him. “Thank you, darling! I’ll go make you some soup now.” Patton says, kissing the top of Roman’s head before heading into the kitchen to do just that.


End file.
